User talk:Isabella Fanatic
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Isabella Fanatic page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 22:05, November 7, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. welcome Welcome Isaballa fanatic i'm meerkatgirl but you may call me MG or Pluffy you profile say's that you want info on user's? i'm sorry I think I got the idea but please expene more. :I think s/he's takling about the userboxes, Pluffy. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :oh-meerkatgirl : :Yeah, that's what I meant. How do you do those? :Isabella Fanatic :Daisy probably won't get that message as fast as you'd like because you left it on your talk page. If you click on "A stair to the skkkyyyyy!!" it'll bring you to her talk page, where you can leave that message for her. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 21:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Exactly Che, it's almost a month since she posted that message and I still haven't noticed since she didn't leave it on my talk page. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I just read your page... trust me, I take no offense if no one likes Isabelle. Because even I'' don't like Isabelle. XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 01:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) You just put a and you write the name of a userbox in there, such as FerEmilyShipper, together is , which should become [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Newbie I'm Roads, and am relatively new. I have a question for you: ANYTHING WITH ISABELLE? ARE YOU INSANE? ISABELLE GARCIO-SHAPIRA, (one of the) MEANEST CHARACTERS OF ALL FANON? :Ignore him ^ he doesn't understand. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 19:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Try reading that again, Roads. -_-" [[User:American che|'American che''']]{Z?} 22:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC)